


Scrambled

by Rockym82



Series: Egg Salad [4]
Category: NiGHTS into Dreams
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockym82/pseuds/Rockym82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Visitor came back but had forgotten his previous journeys there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Look. I think I would remember a giant talking owl, a talkative, flying purple jester, and well, someone who I can't even see." The teenage boy poked the person in front of him.

"Ow," The invisible creature said as she rubbed her forehead. "Ethan, you have to remember."

"Now, now, m'dear." Owl flew over to the two who stood by the entrance way of the Dream Gate. "We've been over this before: Visitors lose their memories of the Night Dimension after they've woken up. Furthermore, I have instructed you to treat all Visitors as if it's their first time here."

"Really?" Ethan spoke up. "Isn't that a bit sneaky, old man?"

"Oh no." Owl sat on his perch and continued. "It's actually very frustrating for Visitors to hear they've forgotten about this place. Why, some become so wrapped up trying to retrieve those memories, they don't have a chance to enjoy their new visit to the Dream Gate."

"I guess that's understandable. Okay then. If that's the case, I won't worry about retrieving those memories either." Ethan nodded.

"Ethan! Please remember," the invisible creature begged. "You've been coming here every night since you first arrived."

"Ugh, tell me about it," NiGHTS said as she flew around the boy. "Having Owl is bad enough, but do we really have to deal with this little know-it-all too?" Nights gently pinched the tip of Ethan's nose before floating towards the fountain.

Ethan covered his nose and couldn't believe the audacity of this person. "Alright, so we have met before." Ethan smirked.

Nights shrugged. "Like I could forget."

"Hoo. Hoo. Anyhow," Owl interjected, "it seems our young Visitor has obtained a new Ideya. Wonderous!"

Nights flew back and took a look at Ethan's glowing white hand. "Purity? I certainly didn't expect that Ideya from you."

Ethan raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Nights coyly ignored him and headed towards the newly formed entrance way. "This Nightopia I've got to see." Apparently, so did the rest of the gang as they followed. Nights examined the door. "Hmm," she mused.

"Nights, wait," the invisible creature called out. "Ethan's got to remember."

Nights didn't even look towards the voice. "Talk about persistent. You're still going on about that?"

"Yeah, I'd have to agreed with this annoying little pixie." Ethan gestured towards Nights who, mockingly, gave him an angry look. "I just don't remember any of it."

"Please, at least remember Victoria," the invisible creature begged.

"Oh?" Ethan rubbed his chin. "There's a girl involved."

"Yes. Yes." Nights floated towards Ethan. "But like you said: You don't remember any of it." She took ahold of the boy's wrist and dragged him to his new Nightopia. "Not even the girl you met last night in the World of Dreams," she casually commented as she opened the door.

If anyone could describe Ethan's second Nightopia in one sentence it would be: A department store during Valentine's Day threw up on the land. The paradise was filled with flowers, hearts, candies, teddy bears and other various knick-knacks in the colors of pink, red, and white.

"Yep," Nights continued with a bemused look. "Completely forgotten about the girl he fell in love with," she said as she let go of Ethan's wrist. The boy remained speechless as he stared at the tacky landscape. Nights chuckled when his face turned bright red and she leaned in close to his ear. "It seems your heart hasn't forgotten though," she whispered to him.

"Hoo. Hoo. Oh, thank heavens," Owl cheered as he teleported into the Nightopia. "I was worried, well, I was just worried."

"What were you worried about, Owl?" the invisible creature asked.

The old bird smiled. "Why don't you tell him everything, m'dear. I see no more reason to withhold any information from the Visitor."

"Really?" she asked and Owl and Nights nodded. "Yay!" She ran over to Ethan and grabbed his arm. "Victoria remembers everything about the Dream Gate. She would have been so upset if you've forgotten her and..." She pulled the dumbfounded boy deeper into the Nightopia as Owl and Nights watched them off.

"Well, that's enough of me playing Cupid tonight. See you later, old bird." Nights waved to Owl as she went off to explore the tasteless commercialized mess that was Ethan's Nightopia. She couldn't wait till he'd gotten over his shell shock, so she could tease him about this world.

Passing by a large red rose bush, she plucked one of the buds off. She admire the flower till she noticed something was wrong with it. She then peeled the red foil off and took a bite out of the chocolate. "Mmmm. Not as good as Victoria's second Nightopia, but still delicious." She swallowed the last bit of chocolate.

Nights continued her flight. She actually wanted to find some Nightopians as they always seemed to know the location of the best sweets. It didn't take long as Nights found a trail of Nightopian eggs. "They certainly didn't waste any time..." she commented before hatching the eggs. She smiled at the new hatchlings and turned to find some of their parents when she saw a whole new line of eggs. Nights tapped her cheek. "Such promiscuous Nightopians." She giggled.

Nights found the ever growing flock. She also managed to swipe a piece of freshly caught cake from one of them. After gobbling her acquired pastry, she noticed a familiar blue critter. "Huh, an Octopaw's here already? Guess he couldn't wait to check out this place too, eh, little Nightopians?" The few near her laughed and cheered as Nightopians do. "Looks like he's been eating a lot of cake too. He could use some exercise, don't you think?" The Nightopians responded the same way. They had no idea what Nights said anyway. "Alright. Here I go...oh." Nights stopped herself when a second Octopaw appeared. This one was pink and had a bow upon her head. The two Octopaws happily greeted each other and then left for their date. Nights sat back in midair and watched them go.

"That's right," she said. "Even Octopaw has someone." Nights gently shook her head before it became filled with thoughts she did not want. She glanced at the Nightopians and started playing her flute. Anything to distract her. The performance didn't last long as those thoughts crept back in. Nights laid her hands down in her lap and gazed at the peach colored sky.

There were bees, butterflies, and birds flying around. Each of them paired off with a mate and the merry scene didn't alleviate Nights' mood. She propped an arm up in the air and rested her cheek against her hand. She sighed and closed her eyes. Probably for the best because the next happy couple she saw she would Paraloop into a fiery hell hole. After chuckling at her evil idea, she started thinking about the previous evening.

Those two kissed. In front of everyone. Then again, let nothing like decency stop Ethan from going after what he wanted. Victoria was horrified at first and later so happy. Those two went off to spend some time together. Owl went back to teaching the invisible creature about the Night Dimension. Leaving Nights...all alone.

Nights opened her eyes and frowned at herself. She didn't like to dwell on such things for long. After dusting the cake crumbs off her tights, she took flight. Perhaps she'd find Ethan and Dualized with him. The poor boy was probably getting his ear talked off by now and could use a little adventure. It didn't take long to find Ethan who was with the invisible creature. Now to surprise them.

Nights suddenly stopped. She felt a dark energy behind her. "You!" She turned to face Reala. The evil Nightmaren stood therein mid air, with his right arm lazily crossed over his left. "We have a truce!" Nights pointed an accusing finger at him. "Yet you attacked Ethan last night."

"Please." Reala didn't even bat an eyelash at his charge. "That truce is only between you and myself." He glanced down. "Besides, it doesn't look like my Paraloop hurt the Visitor." He turned his attention back to Nights. "Pity."

"What do you want, Reala?"

"Honestly, I need you to confirm something those two were talking about."

"While you were eavesdropping?" Nights highly doubted the invisible creature would talk with Reala around. Nights knew the creature hated Reala.

"Hmpf." Reala slightly shrugged; he didn't deny it. "Anyway, the thing said something so outlandish that I almost don't believe it."

"The invisible creature does get confused rather easily...So, what is it you want to know?"

In an instance his right hand wrapped itself around the back of her head; clutching and cradling it. He roughly tilted Nights' head to keep eye contact with her. "Tell me about this egg you made."

Nights froze. A hundred thoughts went through her head. How did he know? That's right. The invisible creature knew. But she said she wouldn't tell. Stupid! Told her okay to tell Ethan everything. Didn't mean it. It happened so fast. Defeated Reala. Like Mepians. Oh no, does he know he's the other parent? No. Creature doesn't know that. Owl knows. Did he tell her? Please no. He's still looking. Afraid he'll know.

Reala released his hold on Nights. Her fear-filled eyes confirmed his suspicion. "So. It's true," he said quietly. Nights started to protest, but could only look away. Reala sighed. "The thing said the egg died. I am sorry to hear that."

"Why?" Nights shouted back at him. "So you could use it against me!"

"In the past I would have, but times have changed."

"If you understand my egg's loss hurts me, then leave me alone."

"I'm not here to hurt you. I'm actually here to help you, Nights." She didn't respond. Reala shook his head before touching her shoulder. She swatted his hand away and faced him.

"What can you possible do to help me?" she bitterly asked him.

"There are only two of us, Nights, but there should be more."

"What?"

"I'm asking you, Nights, will you produce eggs with me?"

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Nights heard him. She understood the implications, but did he?

"I'm asking you, Nights, will you produce eggs with me?" His question made Nights think about her situation. She had chosen not to have another child because she couldn't bear for another to die. However, Wizeman was gone, Reala was no longer an enemy and the only threat was from weaker Nightmarens: Her possible children had an actual chance of survival now.

"Yes...Yes!" Nights cried. "Yes. Yes. Yes. A thousand times: Yes!" Nights' enthusiasm shocked Reala.

"Uh...Yes. Right. Good. I'm...glad we could reach this agreement." Reala felt nervous at Nights' giddy giggling. "Er, you'll have to take the lead with this, Nights. I am afraid I know nothing about...procreation."

"Procreation! Ha!" Nights laughed. "Listen to you. We're going to have children! This is so exciting."

"I suppose it is. Now about..."

"Hey!" a voice called out from down below. Nights and Reala looked down at Ethan. "Is that jerk bothering you, Nights?"

"Everything's okay, Ethan," she called back to him. "In fact," she turned to Reala who raised at eyebrow at the look she gave him, "everything is better than okay." She winked at him. "Right?" He backed away a small degree.

"If everything's fine and dandy, then will you two stop screwing around!" Nights automatically covered her mouth to suppress a laugh.

However, the innuendo, no matter how ill-conceived, didn't faze Reala. "Ahem. Shall we go, Nights?"

"Yes." She smiled. "I'd like that." Reala started to fly away and Nights followed. "I'll be back," she yelled over her shoulder to Ethan and the invisible creature.

"I don't trust him," the invisible creature said, not even know what Reala had proposed.

"Yeah." Ethan watched the two leave. "Me neither..."

Reala climbed high into the sky with Nights trailing behind. Her gleeful laughter continued the whole way. After they enter a heart-shaped pink cloud, Reala had enough.

"Nights, are you going to do that the entire time?" he asked through the haze.

"I can't help it," she said before flipping backwards in the air which caused the mist to spread out. "I just keep thinking how wonderful this all is." She snickered some more. "Hey, Reala. Actually, it'll be terrible won't it? Our children will be little nightmares."

"Anymore bad jokes?"

"Not yet." The smiling Nights said as she played with a patch of clouds. She molded it till it looked like a small bundle. She gave the bundle a hug and let the vapors dispersed around her.

"What do we need to do to make eggs, Nights?"

"Oh, I can't describe it," she said as she gathered a puff ball in her hands and then blew it away in one breath. "I'll show you though." Honestly, she didn't want to tell him how they first made an egg. About how his unconscious and defeated body recoiled off of hers. No, Nights would rather not fight and risk the chance of her egg cracking again. She knew there had to be another way. After all, the Nightopians could reproduce without combat. They had to be in the right mood though. So, she couldn't describe it. She's just have to let instinct take over and show him.

"Then shall we begin, Nights?"

"Huh? Already? Why the rush?"

"Why the delay? I thought you wanted eggs too."

"I do..." Nights started to fidget. "I mean, we just decided this. I thought we would spend more time together before...well..."

"Is there a reason?"

Nights bite her bottom lip. There were reasons, but none that Reala would accept. "Let's head back down," she said quietly; accepting the small defeat. "I'd rather not be so high up." She started her descent out of the cloud. "This way."

"Where are you taking us, Nights?" he asked while following close behind.

Nights surveyed the land. "Someplace secluded." They would need privacy. "There." She pointed towards a field of giant tulips. She decreased her speed and flew into one of the flowers. After Reala came in, she pulled the top of the petals shut. Light barely pierced through those dark petals. Still, a few rays filled the enclosure with a faint illumination.

"It's quite roomy in here," Nights said as she circled around the stamen.

"I'm ready when you are, Nights."

She stopped and sighed. "...Right." She floated forward and faced him. Nights took another deep breath. She could do this. "Let's begin then." She reached to touch his face, but her fingers bumped on his persona. "Why don't you take that off?" she requested in a soft voice. Reala frowned and looked around before he begrudgingly took the gold mask off with his right hand. His eyes looked much brighter without their adornment. "I've forgotten how beautiful your eyes could be," she said as she gently cupped his face. Her own eyes slowly closing as she leaned forward. Her lips pursed out for her first kiss. He abruptly jerked back. Nights looked at him, and her empty hands, in a bit of shock. "Don't be shy. It's just a kiss."

Reala snarled. "I know what it is. I just...wasn't expecting it." He shook his head. "Let's continue." She did. She grabbed hold of his shoulders and pulled him close. Their lips about to touch...

Reala pushed her back. "Is this really necessary?"

Nights tightly balled her fist trying to cool her anger. "Reala...If you can't even kiss me, what makes you think you can do more intimate things with me?"

He rubbed his face with his right hand in frustration. "I don't know."

"Reala, this is why we needed to spend time together." Nights placed her fists on her hips. "In fact, weren't you the one who said I should take the lead with this? Well, so far you've been the one rushing me. Yet, you're the one who's not ready for this."

"I'm not blind, Nights. I can see my own irony." He groaned and Nights felt a little relief. At least Reala was annoyed too. "What do you suggest, Nights?"

"How about..." Nights tilted her head and thought about it, "we start slow and just hold hands first?" She reached for his. The left one. He pulled back before she even touched it. Nights had enough. "Forget it!" She threw her hands up in the air. "Just forget it, Reala!" She swiftly turned away and crossed her arms. "If you're so repulsed by my touch, then I refuse!" It wasn't fair, she thought. Everyone else in Nightopia could have romance, but not her. Then again she wasn't from Nightopia. She sighed and looked at her arms. Despite her bright cheerful colors, she was a Nightmaren.

"Nights." She didn't respond. He moved to face her and she turned her head in a huff and closed her eyes. "Don't be that way." His right hand gently trailed her chin and moved her head to face him. She kept her eyes closed. "Please understand. Even with the truce, we've been rivals for so long. It's difficult, to say the least, to not think of that." She opened her eyes slightly. "Believe me, Nights, I want this."

"Reala...I..."

"Wait." He took his hand off her chin and wrapped it around hers. Nights squeezed his hand tightly in desperation. "We can make this work."

Nights nodded. "Perhaps we can."

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's go." Nights pulled Reala upwards. Once out of their dark tulip, they drifted down and around the stem to a pathway paved with large conversation hearts and hovered inches above the chalky candies. "This world," Nights held out her unattached hand, "is a very simplified and saturated..."

Reala scoffed. "You mean childish."

Nights chuckled. "Yes. Very childish." She laughed again. "A childish and innocent idea of relationships." Nights smiled and gazed at Reala's eyes. "Perhaps if we explore the land, we can get more ideas of our own."

Reala looked out at the landscape and grimaced. "A reasonable plan, Nights. Let's hope it'll work." He turned his attention to their entwined fingers. "Are you going to hold my hand the entire time?"

"Maybe." She winked and slowly flew forward. She hummed a tune as she took in the sights. Unfortunately, the pink land held no appeal for Reala. He averted his eyes from the pastel landscape to the ground. However, with the mosaic tile hearts bearing captions such as "Hug Me", "U R So Cute", "B Mine", and "Kiss Me", Reala's attention soon turned back to the less-sickening landscape.

In a short time, they encountered an apple tree whose fruit reassembled hearts. "Like every other forsaken thing in this world..." Reala grumbled.

Nights laughed and went ahead to gather some of the produce. After picking an apple, she turned around to Reala. He had already put his persona back on. She frowned. "I wish you would leave it off." He didn't respond. Nights sighed and looked at the fruit. She tossed it up. Caught it on her wrist and rolled it along her arms. She flipped it up again when it reached her shoulders. Catching it on her other side, she let it roll down her arm and, with one final flick, tossed it to Reala. He caught it with his right hand. Nights smiled and plucked another piece of fruit for herself. "Come join me," she called over to him before taking a seat in midair. He obliged and Nights took a bite out of her apple. "It's good."

"Yes. I can see. I'd rather not, so will you either chew or talk?"

"Err..." Nights closed her mouth and finished chewing. Satisfied, Reala started chomping on his. She peeked out of the corner of her eyes to look at him. She felt so happy. She was going to feel romance. She never felt that before. She smiled as she thought back to all those other beings who had another to snuggle with. Well now she had someone herself! She smirked impishly and quickly finished her apple. After chucking the core, she feigned a yawn and stretched her arms out. When they descended, one wrapped around Reala's shoulder.

He stopped mid-bite. "What are you..."

Nights placed a finger on top on his lips. "Ah. Ah," she admonished. "Chew or talk," she repeated his words and, because of that, he gave her such a crossed look. He swallowed the morsel and Nights removed her finger from his mouth. They stared at each other for awhile. Nights amused, Reala annoyed. He finally set the apple down and removed the offending hand of Nights' from his shoulder. She giggled at his gesture and started to play a low melody on her flute: A soothing song to tame the beast. Reala sat back and leaned against the trunk of the tree. He watched the soft pink petals from a nearby cherry tree fall around them and flicked away the ones that landed on him. Nights continued her tune until familiar laughter came from behind the tree.

"Hello." Nights peeked around to look at the small group of Nightopians. "Have you come to listen to my song?" The group giggle and Nights smiled. "I'm flattered you like it, but," she winked at them, "this song is a special one just for Reala." The Nightopians fluttered around the tree and stopped as soon as they saw him. His surly look sent them flying away crying. Nights shook her head and chuckled. "That's one way to get some privacy." Nights held her hands up again. "Now, where were we?"

"Actually, Nights, will you not?"

Nights stopped. Her mouth opened to play her flute now gaped at him. "Oh..." She rested her hands in her lap and kept her eyes on them. She looked back to Reala, but he wasn't looking at her. He seemed focused on the space in front of him, so Nights moved there. Laying on her stomach, and resting her head on her arms, she stared. He frowned. Realizing what he was doing, he stopped and strained a smile. It set Nights' mind back at ease; at least he was trying. "I wonder what they'll look like."

"Hmm?"

"Our children. I wonder how they'll look."

Reala shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me what they look like."

Nights couldn't help but smile. "I guess you're right. They'll be ours and that's all that matters." She couldn't wait to shower her love on them. "Hey, Reala."

"Yes?"

"How many did you want to have?"

Reala thought about it. "I suppose as many as possible."

Nights' cheeks felt hot and she stuttered out a giggle. "R-really?"

"Of course."

Nights turned her head and giggled. "We certainly are going to be busy." She started to make another bad joke when a voice down the pathway caught their attention.

"And another thing, this world doesn't make any sense," Ethan said as he walked, however, it didn't look like he had seen Nights and Reala yet.

"Why do you say that?" the invisible creature asked.

"You say this is a paradise, but look at this horrid decor?"

"I think it's nice..."

Ethan snorted as they passed the apple tree. "It's cooperated commercialized crap, marketed to the masses, that steals individuality from people."

"Huh?"

"Oh, it....ah...nevermind, I could go on all night about that. Still, my point is I hate this sort of thing, so I must hate this girl."

"That's not true! You love her."

"Ha! Hate."

"Love."

"Hate."

"Love."

"Haaaa-te."

Nights and Reala watched from atop the apple tree as those two continued their childish disagreement until they disappeared from sight. Nights then laughed. "Actually, they're both right." Reala rolled his eyes. He didn't care. "Thank you for flying up here with me. I not ready to face them yet." She started looking around. "Hmm. I think I hear a river coming from that direction. Would you like to go for a swim with me, Reala?"

"I guess." He held out his right hand. Nights took it and led him to the river which turned out to be no more than a small brook.

"Not much to swim in," Nights commented.

"Up ahead, Nights." Reala pointed to a huge swan-shaped boat.

"Ooo!" Nights flew over to the craft. "I know what this is. It's a tunnel of love!"

Reala made a face indicating how much he liked that idea. "So, where's this tunnel?"

Nights sat down in the boat. "Ahead." She smiled and patted the space next to her. He landed in the boat, kicked it off and sat next to Nights. She wrapped her hand around his as they drifted down the water. They did encounter the opening of the tunnel with all its bad and out of proportioned art of people smooching. Reala stared at it with disgust until he felt Nights' finger under his lip. He turned to her.

"Soon," she said with a mischievous look and he nervously gulped. She released her hold and rested her head on his shoulder as they entered the tunnel.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In 2009 I started writing this fanfic and got 3 chapters written out before becoming dissatisfied with the direction of the story. In 2011, I thought I could never finish the story but it seemed such a shame to not do anything with those 3 chapters. Especially after ERiN OPPEL was kind enough to beta-read them [Thank you SO much for doing that for me! I really appreciated your help]. So, I posted the 3 chapters, and a short summary of the ending after I revealed I would not continue this fic. For some reason, three years after I posted I would not continue, I got inspired and finished all the remaining chapters in one month. Go fig. That's right: This was a WIP progress fic that hasn't been updated in years and is now been completed!

Nights and Reala entered the toxic pink tunnel and could hear old, outdated music playing on a creaking gramophone, in addition to the loud buzzing of the red neon tubing. More tacky pop art of annoying sweethearts covered the walls. Nights looked uncertain of the décor but reasoned it wasn't any better than the rest of this Nightopia. She glanced up and was taken aback by the unfinished ceiling. Yes, it covered the tunnel but the scalping, buckets of paint, and other work tools were left behind.

“Odd.” Nights removed her arm from around Reala, to his relief, and debated on flying up to see what else wasn't finished.

“You said that right,” Reala commented about the tunnel, not even noticing the incomplete parts.

Nights sat back in her spot and decided not to worry about it. “Maybe it will get better?” 

Reala crossed his arm and keep his focus ahead. While he did that, Nights placed her hands on her lap, unsure of what she should be looking for. The lame art gave her ideas, but seeing those ideas presented in eye-sore format dissuaded her. Then the boat started to oddly creak on the rails. Nights looked over the side to see gears poking out of the water. Still the boat kept moving, and occasional kick to the side. More time passed, Reala had begun to crave little skulls on the wooden rails out of boredom, while Nights banged her head against the headboard. Here she was trying to kindle a spark between them and she chose the most lame and awful place in all this gaudy Nightopia. It was embarrassing. Finally, (finally!) they could see a light at the end of the tunnel.

“Oh, thank goodness!” Nights cried and quickly flew to it, with Reala following. Upon exiting, they were greeted with a huge wave of overly fragrant bubbles. “Gah!” It caused even Reala to cough a bit. Still, and they couldn't even believe it, they were grateful to see the less hideous landscape.

Nights turned to face Reala. Maybe she could put a positive spin on that experience. “That...was...ummm,” she tried to continue but Reala gave a scary look that told her to just stop. “Right.” Nights nodded her head. 

“Perhaps,” Reala rubbed his head, “we should regroup at a later time? That tunnel was very...draining.”

“Oh...” she said a little disappointed. However, she had to admit,“I know what you mean, I could use fun, I mean! Not that it wasn't fun with,” Reala gave her that look again. “Right. Well,” Nights gave a slight shuffle. “I guess it's a date then?” she asked a little unsure.

Reala cringed at the word 'date' but nodded his head and took off.

Nights breathed an air of relief after his departure. She also wondered why she didn't feel like herself. Where was her confidence? Yes, the tunnel was a bad idea, but how was she to know it'd turn out like that? She rubbed one of her arms and thought to back to the past, back when she was in Nightmare. She imagined her past self would never believe she would try to romance Reala. Then again, there were many things her past self wouldn't believe. Rebelling, saving dreams, fighting and defeating Wizeman, none of those things seemed possible. Having a child. Night looked down at the brook and her reflection in it. None of those things seemed possible, yet she did them all. 

She could do this. After all, she'd done all those other seemingly impossible things, she could certainly put up with Reala's attitude. Nights turned to fly along the road. That's right, even though it would be difficult, she just needed to be patience with grumpy o' Reala. Eventually, they would get past his awkwardness and engage in very, very fun activities that would give her the child she,

“Ah!” came a scream as Nights crashed into someone.

“Wotcha!” Nights fell back. “Oh, I'm so sorry,” she said to the empty space in front of her. “I didn't see you, invisible creature.”

“Mm...”

Ethan couldn't help but laugh. “I guess you really couldn't see her.” 

“I'm used to it,” the invisible creature said.

“So, glad we found you again, Nights.” Ethan turned back to Nights. “We were worried about you and that Reala fellow.”

Nights now felt bashful and hoped Ethan didn't realize. “Oh...him.” She turned her head to the side. “You have nothing to worry about,” she said rather shortly.

“Uh-huh...”

“Ethan, have they told you about Duelizing?” she quickly changed the subject and faced him. “I can take you flying.”

Ethan looked around at his Nightopia. “And miss out on getting a bird's eye view of this place? I think I'll pass.” He stuck his tongue out in disgust at this world.

Nights laughed. “You think this place is bad, you should go see the Tunnel of Love here.” 

Ethan shrugged. “Eh, it doesn't matter how those things look. You're suppose to be snogging not looking at the décor.”

“Oh...” Nights thought back to the tunnel and imaged if she tried that with Reala, she would've been dunked in the water.

“In fact, the same could be said of the rest of this world: You're not suppose to look at it but at your beau. You know, love is blind and all that, I guess.”

“Really?” Nights rubbed her chin and looked down. “Would that work?” she mused quietly.

Not quietly enough. When she looked back up Ethan stared with eyebrows raised and an amused look on his face. “Oh, Nights. You got a little secret there you'd want to tell us?”

“A secret, Nights? I do love secrets,” the invisible creature said.

“Yes, I know. You like to give them away too. Like when you told Ethan here about my egg.” Nights sent a glare at the direction of the invisible creature. “Though, I suppose I can't be too mad at you for that.” Nights sat herself cross-legged in the air. “I, uh...have some good news.” They would find out eventually. “I...,” she rubbed the back of her head and could feel herself blushing, “I found someone who wants to start a family with me.” Nights brought her hand up to her mouth in a giggle and couldn't contain her smile, thinking about that joy.

Their jaws dropped. 

“Uh, oh wow,” Ethan said after the initial shock passed. “Umm...congratulations,” he offered.

“Thank you.” Nights closed her eyes and continued in her joy.

“So, who's the lucky fellow?” he asked.

That broke her out of her trance. She gave a nervous laugh. “R-Reala...” She then gave a nervous smile.

Before Ethan could voice his complaint, someone beat him to it.

“What?!” the invisible creature yelled. “Reala? Are, are you insane? That is the most terrible,”

Ethan quickly rushed over and was fortunate enough to grab the invisible creature and cover her mouth, with a few failed attempts, before she could say anything else. Ethan looked back at Nights, he saw the hurt expression on her face. “Nights, listen...” Night bit on her bottom lip. “I don't have my memories, but...”

“I know what you're going to say.” Nights turned around and rubbed her arms. “After all, I've known Reala longer than you two have combined. But ever since the truce, Reala has been civil to me. And Reala is my also equal.” 

“No,” Ethan said. Nights looked back. “You are so much better than Reala. Reala is, ow! She bit me!” Ethan waved his hand around as the invisible creature got out of his grip.

“An evil Nightmaren! He's an evil Nightmaren and,”

“Okay!” Ethan grabbed her again, despite the pain in his hand, and started dragging her off. “You have no idea how much worst you are making this.” He glanced back to Nights, who had just a moment ago looked so happy and now was treading the line of sadness and anger. “Nights, I know in my gut you're an amazing person,” he called back to her as he continued dragging the other one away, “and I know you deserve to be happy, okay?” 

Nights shrank back at Ethan's last line and eventually flew away.

She needed to get out of that Nightopia. She also need to blow off some steam. Luckily, Ethan's first Nightopia provided a vacant lot, where one could throw glass bottles against a concrete wall. Now she fully understood the need for such a place, a place to vent and where the damage was contained. 

“Urrg!” Nights launched another bottle, it's brightly-colored shards creating a lovely rainbow pattern as they fell. Not that Nights could enjoy the beauty of it. “They don't understand.” Another bottle met the wall. “It's not like I have a variety of options for romantic partners. What? Nightopians who don't have an intelligent thought in their heads? Oh, how about the old-as-dirt bird?” she said sarcastically before throwing another bottle. “Pffh, and if they're not ancient they're young and stupid. Like her.” Nights thought about the invisible creature. She chucked another bottle. “Where does she get off telling me that? Miss 'I hate all Nightmarens, except Nights', well excuse me!” Crash went another bottle. “Brat!” Nights went to pick up another but decided against throwing it. 

She dropped the bottle and slowly floated away from the place. She couldn't stay mad. The invisible creature had helped saved her life from Reala numerous times. She could understand the protectiveness of her friends. Their well-intention sure were annoying though.

With a sigh, Nights came back to the Dream Gate. There she looked over to the other side of the fountain and was greeted with a pleasant sight and a warm smile that made her soul feel at peace and her heart warm.

“Good evening, good sir.” She mimicked a curtsey and then performed a pirouette. “Might a gentleman like you allow me a dance?” She held her hand out in invitation.

He chuckled and floated over, his Twinkle Dust leaving a lovely trail behind him. “For one as graceful as you, anything,” he bowed and took her hand. There, at the Dream Gate, the two danced a ballet. They twirled and spun in sync with each other for they knew this dance. 

“You're very good,” she said.

“As are you,” he said. “And you have no idea how much I needed this dance with you.”

“The pleasure is mine. Hmmmm,” she mused. “Tell me, do you believe in love?”

He laughed. “What brought on that question?”

“Because,” she glanced away, “I think I found love at the Dream Gate.”

“So suddenly?” He smiled knowingly.

She sighed. “I know it's foolish.” She gave a playful pout. “People say he's...not good.” She smirked at him.

He looked away this time. “I can't deny those claims...yet you seem willing to take a chance on him.”

“I am. I truly am. Yet, what if I'm just a passing fancy to him?” She looked him in the eyes and placed her hands on his shoulders. “I need to know how he feels. Won't you tell me?” She smiled at him.

He fondly smiled back at her. “I know from the bottom of his heart, Ethan truly loves you.” Nights looked at the Visitor girl holding onto his shoulders.

The girl's eyes lite up brightly. “Oh, I'm so happy!” She hugged him. “Nights, thank you.”

Nights rested his head on a shoulder of the long jacket that covered the girl's ballet uniform. “I'm glad. I want you to be happy,” and he hugged her back, “Victoria.”

 

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

“You should apologize to Nights next time you see her, m'dear,” Owl told the invisible creature.

“Mm,” she went. “I couldn't help myself. The idea of a Nightmaren child frightens me so.”

“It is...not as horrible as you may think it is,” he said.

“Nah, if you wanna see a horrible kid you should meet my cousin Nate.” Ethan only half-listened to the conversation, he was amusing himself by drumming away on various red and pink boxes. He paused to twirl one of the makeshift drumsticks in his hand. “I mean, he's not a kid anymore, but sheesh, what a,”

“Ahem,” Owl coughed before Ethan could teach the invisible creature another bad word. “I, for one, think that when Nights' new children arrive, we should do our best and welcome them.”

“Ya mean befriend them and bond with them before they decide you're an enemy.”

Owl cringed at Ethan's accuracy. “Hopefully, Nights will only have one child at a time with Reala.”

Ethan laughed. “Yeah, can you just imagine if they had a whole bunch at once? It'd be an...” He stopped mid-sentence, as sudden realization came to him, and his eyes went wide. “Oh, Fu~” And that time he did teach another bad word to the invisible creature.

Meanwhile at the Dream Gate, Nights flew up behind Victoria and poked at the blonde bun atop her head.

“Nights,” she laughed, twirling around to face him. “Stop, you'll undo it.”

“Oh, let your hair down and have some fun. This is the World of Dreams, you know.”

Victoria laughed again. "Oh, you," she said and walked over to the other side of the Dream Gate, gazing at the torn down doorways on Ethan's side. "I had no idea other Visitors were here too. I wonder how many times Ethan and I have been in this plaza together and not know it because we are on different...” she furrowed her brow trying to think of what to call it, “'planes of existence'? Is that the right term?” Nights shrugged. “Okay, planes. So we're on different planes,”

“Pffht!” Nights started laughing. “Planes, hahaha!” Nights held out his arms and started flying around. “Bvroooom!” He imitated an engine noise to drive home his point.

“Oh!” Victoria placed her hands on her hips and stomped her foot.

Nights delighted in teasing her. “Air Nights at your service. Were here to take you to your dream vacation.” Victoria shook her head, trying to hide her smile. Nights saw it though. “Please keep your seat belts fastened while Dualized.”

Finally Victoria couldn't take it and joined in the laughter. Once subsided, she once again gazed at Ethan's side with a sigh. “I can't imagine what I'm going to say when people ask me how I met him. 'Oh, yes I met Ethan in the Night Dimension and that's only because that no-good Reala Paralooped him to my my plane'. Bvroom, bvroom.”

“Ha ha ha,” Nights nervously laughed. “Imagine that. Reala inexplicable did something good.” Nights had been waiting for the right moment and he supposed this was as good as a time as any. “You know Reala has been trying very hard to get along with me.”

"Oh, why?" Victoria asked with small disgust. "What does he want?"

"Heh, you'd be surprised," Nights said softly. 

"Speak of the devil," Victoria said as someone else joined them. 

Reala floated to the fountain. "Nights." Reala ignored the girl.

"Hmm," she went.

Reala rolled his eyes. "Visitor," he grumbled before he turned back to Nights. "Shall we go?"

Nights took breath, smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, Reala. I'm ready."

"Where are you going, Nights?" Victoria asked.

Nights gave a happy chuckle. He really wanted to share this next important phase of his life with her, despite her inevitable reaction. "You don't know this but Reala and I are capable of having children together." Victoria balked. "And earlier, Reala and I decided to have them." 

"What? Nights, you can't be,"

Nights calmly held out a hand. "I know. It's foolish, he's not good, but I've decided to take a chance on him." Nights glance back at Reala.

"This is nothing like Ethan and I, Nights,"

He smiled again at her and she stopped. "I can't help it. I just got so jealous of you two last night I couldn't pass up this opportunity." Victoria shook her head, distress covering her face. Nights took her hands in his. "Please be happy for me."

Victoria wanted to cry but she put on a brave face. "For you, Nights, anything."

Nights bid her goodbye and flew off with Reala.

Once they were out of sight Victoria began to fret and paced back and forth. A moment passed, then another, finally she couldn't take it anymore and ran to an Owl Perch. "Owl," she called and, in a blink of an eye, he teleported there.

"Ah, Visitor. I am glad you are here. We are having a rather dramatic evening. Have you seen, Nights?"

"Yes, Owl. Nights said he's going to have children with that monster Reala."

Owl nodded his head. "The invisible creature has informed me of this news."

"And she's okay with it?"

"No. She absolutely hates the idea."

"What has gotten into Nights...?" Victoria shook her head.

"Visitor, you may not know this, but long ago he," Owl remembered this Visitor perceived the genderless Nights as male, "had a child long ago, but lost it before it hatched. It sadden him greatly and so another chance at having a family has blinded him.”

"Oh, oh poor Nights." Victoria placed her hands over heart. “I never knew...”

"Hoo! What am I doing talking away? Sorry, force of habit and all. Where is Nights? The other Visitor needs to tell him something.”

“He floated off with Reala somewhere. I don't know where Nights took him.”

Nights had taken Reala to a Nightopia not visited in years. One where there was,

“An amusement park?” Reala remarked. “I thought the last ride we went on didn't end well.”

“True, but I didn't know that ride. I know these rides. They're fun and I think we should have fun before eventually moving onto more..fun things.”

“So, fun, fun, fun,” Reala mocked, “is your idea?”

"Technically, isn't this all your idea?" Nights smiled and playfully knocked the side of her hip into Reala's.

Reala had to remind himself that was an act of affection, and not of aggression. 

"Which ride did you want to go on first?"

Reala crossed his arms and gave a brief sigh. "Really, Nights, will these contraptions have an appeal? You and I do not require gears and belts for loops and spins."

"You know, it's funny, I once thought that too."

Reala glanced over at Nights, who awaited his response. "Lead the way,” he consigned and held out his right hand.

Nights took it and started pulling him along. Though she smiled brightly, a small voice in the back of her head began voicing its concerns such as 'what if he doesn't like these rides? What will we do next?' Nights silenced the voice, hating that her confidence was betraying her again. 

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Nights had nothing to worry about. While Reala didn't care for the harnesses, he did enjoyed the rides. Nights couldn't believe it when he stated laughing. Never before had she heard Reala laugh without malice or contempt so to hear him laugh joyfully surprised her greatly. She smiled to herself, happy at her small victory. They exited the roller coaster, with Reala still chuckling, and Nights gave him a coy look.

He found it hard to be mad at her. “Alright, alright, I'll admit it: You were right, these things are fun.”

Nights smiled and brought her shoulders up. “I'm glad.”

Reala glanced over to the rest of the park. “What sort of ride,” he pointed a finger towards it, “is that?”

Nights followed his line of vision. “That's a Tilt-a-whirl.”

“Do you like it?”

She nodded. “I do.”

“Then let's.” The two floated over to the already forming line of Nightopians. Reala cut in front of all them. Not that the scared little guys protested. 

“Sorry about that,” Nights whispered to them. “Forgive us, won't you?” She winked.

They got themselves strapped in and soon the ride started. When the ride ended, they floated around disoriented for moment. It was a bizarre and funny feeling. They had to laugh at themselves and their uncoordinated moves.

“Perhaps, something slower for the next ride?” Nights laughed.

“Yes, please.” 

Nights lead them to a carousal featuring many different critters. “Which animal did you want?”

Reala looked around. “Does it really matter?”

“Course it does! It's much more fun to choose an animal you like,” Nights said. Reala failed to see how. “How about,” Nights looked around, “a lion, or a badger?”

“The horse is fine.” He floated over to a black horse with red eyes.

“Why do some of these carousel have these scary-looking animals?” Nights wondered.

“Ride's starting, Nights.” She stopped her train of thought and sat half-saddled on a dolphin next to his horse. They bobbed up while the other one bobbed down, Nights keeping her eyes on him almost the entire time. Sometimes he would look back before slowly turning forward again.

“That was fun,” Nights said after the ride.

Reala nodded. It was a welcomed relief after the last ride. Soon another ride caught his attention. “Hmm, that looks promising,” he said as he watched a couple of Nightopian crash into each other in the bumper cars.

“Ah...perhaps later.” Nights pulled his right arm along. 

“Hm.” Reala looked ahead. “They have games here.” He pointed at them.

Nights felt a bit of a cold sweat. She wanted to avoid both the bumper cars and carnival games fearing, knowing, their competitive nature would get the better of them. They did have a long-standing rivalry. “I know something much better.” She pulled him along. Soon, they sat in a small metal sphere.

“Okay.” Reala looked over at Nights, who had a huge, devious smile on her face. “So, what does this rid,whoa!” Launched into the air, like a pebble from a slingshot, they gyrated around and round in their metal sphere as bungee cords kept them bouncing up and down in the air. When the initial shock wore off, soon Reala was laughing and cheering along with Nights.

They continued laughing as they got off the ride, pausing only to watch a pair of unsuspecting Nightopians happily getting into the sphere. They laughed again hearing the pair's screams as they were launched into the air.

The laughter and good times kept going as they went from one ride to another. After awhile, the Nightopians weren't even bothered by Reala's presence. A feat Nights considered most impressive.

Later they found their way to part of the Nightopia that had an evening sky, but it was hardly dark at all. The bright carnival lights illuminated this section of the world in its warm glow. That, along with the gentle breeze, came a strange peace amidst the loud sounds of the rides and Nightopians' cheers of thrill. Nights and Reala rested in a car of a Ferris Wheel, watching the occasional fireworks. They hadn't even bother getting in line. They'd flew up to an empty car and sat down.

"Thank you for coming here with me,” Nights said.

Reala nodded.

She scooted closer to him. “I'm having a really nice time.” She batted her lashes at him. He raised his eyebrows. Nights giggled and wrapped her arms around his right arm. He glanced away, shy.

They continued to watch the faux-night sky, the cars, rocking each time the Ferris Wheel stopped to let Nightopians on and off. Nights found herself sighing and rested her head on his shoulder. 

“I feel happy,” she told him as she closed her eyes. “I want you to be happy too, Reala.” She could feel his head shift slightly to look at her. She peeked an eye open and smiled at him. “I mean it. I really do.”

He shifted his head back to look in front of him. Nights gave a giggle and snuggled against his arm. “Hmm, Reala, I don't want to alarm you, but,” she smirked, “if we happen to stop at the very top of the Ferris Wheel, it's tradition to kiss.” She felt amused as his body stiffened.

“Back to that thing again.”

“Don't you worry now. Remember, we're taking things slow. However,” she lifted her head, straighten up her back, but still kept a grip on his arm, “if we do stop at the top, may I give you a kiss on your cheek and might I ask from you a kiss on my hand?”

“I-I don't see why not.” He craned his head around. Nights returned her attention to the sky while still holding onto him. Reala looked down at the hold on him and saw how close one of her hands was to his. He closed his eyes and let his right hand link fingers with hers.

The gesture did surprise Nights but she only responded with giving his hand a little squeeze. Nights went to lean her head on Reala again, but found he was leaning his head towards hers. They gently rested their heads against eachother's, enjoying the soft touch, as if only the two of them existed at that moment. If Nights was happy a moment ago, she felt positively euphoric now. So, was this romance? If so, then it felt so much better than she'd hope for!

The two remained nuzzled together while the Ferris Wheel turned a few times. Suddenly, it stopped abruptly causing the two to open their eyes. They were at the top. They released their embrace. Nights gave a demure smile before offering one of her hands to him. He moved his right hand to take it, but instead reached past her hand and held her shoulder. He then leaned his head in. Even though a rush of jitters filled Nights, she remained still, closed her eyes, and awaited the kiss.

She waited. What seemed like an eternity, she finally opened her eyes and saw Reala looking down, obviously embarrassed and annoyed at his inactions.

A sympathetic look crossed Nights' face, but she offered a smile, no matter how weak. “It's okay.” She stroked his back. “We don't have to do that now.” Though she felt a bit sad over it. “Don't feel like you have to rush it. After all, we have all the time in the world, Reala.”

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

“No. No we don't,” Reala muttered while Nightopians on a nearby roller coaster could be heard cheering. “I don't know how much time we have left.” He took his right hand off her shoulder and rubbed his head.

Nights blinked back. What was he talking about? “Are you okay?” she asked concerned. “You're not feeling sick are you?”

Reala rolled his eyes and glared at her. “Have you really forgotten?” 

“Forgotten what? I'm sorry. Just tell me what's wrong, Reala,” she opened her arms to give him a hug. “I promise I'll do anything in my power to help.” She wrapped his arms around him, giving him a firm squeeze. He screamed. “Reala!” Her arms came off instantly. “What's wrong?”

Reala clutched his left shoulder, shuddering in pain. Nights fussing over him, badgering him with questions, didn't make it any better. “Shut up, you idiot,” he said slowly with anger. Nights stopped. She sat back, trying to ignore his insult, and let him speak. “I had thought the wound healed, but somehow,” he rolled his head over to her, “you managed to reopen it.”

Nights looked on inquisitively and Reala shook his head. “Our truce,” he began. “I tried extending it to the third-levels, but they scoffed at my offer.” He closed his eyes. “Unlike myself, they have nothing to fear when Wizeman returns. However, I decided to give them something to fear, though not as mighty as our former master's but, my wrath. They put up a harder fight than I expected.” He gently rubbed his left shoulder. “There are too many of them. I cannot expect us to fight them all and Wizeman.” He turned his attention back to Nights. “Which is why the sooner we get this,” he gestured between them, “over with the better.”

Nights edged away. He didn't possible mean...“W-what are you saying, Reala?” 

Reala looked at Nights confused. “I thought you wanted this, Nights? To make more Nightmaren to fight Wizeman.”

Nights' eyes widen in horror. She turned away from him, her hand over her heart. 

“Nights?”

“This is what you wanted?” her voice on the edge of cracking. “To make soldiers?” 

“You don't?” he asked.

“No!” She faced him again. “I want children! I want one of my own to love!” 

“And you will,” he said indigently. “I'm sure you will love them terribly. That is until you tire of them and something else catches your amusement. When that time comes, I expect to have full command of them.” 

Nights gasped. “Is that how you think of me? That I'm so fickle I'd carelessly toss aside my own?”

“Hmpf.” Real crossed his arm, tilted his head, and gave her a knowing look. “You've already have tossed aside your own; you turned traitor against your entire race.”

Nights could feel the anger growing inside of her.

“But fine. I will honor your request, Nights. You may keep as many of our spawn as you desire. Cultivate a loving relationship with those. However, after we've made your fill, I want the rest as mine to train for the upcoming battle.”

“You are insane!” Nights stood up.

“Nights, I have been most calm and tolerate of your irrational behavior.” He looked her straight in the eye. “Sit down.”

She didn't. “I'm irrational? You want to send off our children to die in battle because you are afraid?!” She pointed a finger at him. “I lost my child and I will not go through that again, you coward!” Before Reala could respond, she took off in flight. “A fool. I'm such a fool,” she murmured after she quickly flew over the lively and merry Nightopia. How could she think Reala wanted a family? How could she think she would actually get a family? “Such a fool...”

She heard Reala calling after her. “Go away, Reala!” her anger clear in her voice. “I want nothing to do with you!” She winced at her thoughts automatically went back to their embrace on the Ferris Wheel. “All a lie...” She stopped suddenly and yelped in surprised as Reala used a Paraloop to create a portal in front of her. Out he stepped. “Get out of my way,” she sneered at him.

“Nights, please, let us talk. As much as it pains me, I cannot do this without you.” He lifted his right hand to stroke her cheek. “My dear Nights,” he continued in a smarmy voice, “I think only of our survival.”

Nights roughly shoved his injured left shoulder causing him to yell in pain. “Your survival. Not mine, certainly not what would have been our children's. Only your own.” She looked down at him clutching his shoulder. Normally, she'd be sympathetic. However, he'd dangled a hope she greatly desired in front of her and now that hope was replaced with sorrow and anguish. She would never let him see the extent of pain it was causing her though. “Leave me alone.” She moved to the side and flew past him. Until something yanked one of her legs and the force caused her to crash down. “Wotcha?” She saw a chained shackle around her leg. She tried to pull herself free, but it was on tight. Seeing Reala floating over, she held up the chain and yelled at him. “This is not part of the truce!” And she threw the chain down.

“You will hear me out, Nights.” His calm fading away.

“I have and there is nothing you can say that will change my mind!”

“I am giving you what you want!”

“At a price I cannot pay!” she shouted back at him. “I cannot lose another child.”

Something in Nights' answer, in her voice, made Reala flinch. He turned his back to her. Still he spoke. “...You don't have to lose one.” His voice had a slight tremble. “If they are trained well enough, there will no be loss,” he lied even to himself. He had to believe this lie. 

Nights certainly didn't. “Let me go, Reala,” she said firmly. “I will not go through with this demented plan of yours.”

Reala began to rubbed his face. His shaking fingers accidentally dislodged his Persona off. It fell to the ground, but he didn't even seem to notice as he continued. “Not just third-levels...there are more second-levels out there hiding. How can we...”

“Shut up! Shut up, Reala! Just uphold our truce and let me go!”

He turned around and returned her anger. “This truce was created with a guarantee of my survival! You cannot guarantee that anymore!”

“I do not want to talk to you!”

“Want, want, want! What you want?!” He held out his fingers and started to count on them. “Here is what you want. You want this so-called freedom, love, a family, and you want to pursue dreams, but tell me, Nights, do you know what these things are? Do you really know what these things are?” he asked and she stumbled for an answer. “They are all Visitor things! You,” he pointed at her, “are not a Visitor!”

Nights stared at him in shock.

He narrowed his eyes. “So forgive me,” his mouth curled in contempt, “when I remind you of what you are and if you truly desire these things a price must be paid.”

It was too much. It was too much for Nights to take. With a lump in her throat, she launched herself at Reala, intent on hurting him with her bare hands. Reala had moved just beyond the reach of the shackle that bounded her. She attempted again and again, but with no luck. The smirk on his face infuriated her more.

“Reconsider my offer, Nights,” he said once her screaming had subsided. “I will give you what you want.” He then floated a short distance away, yet within eyesight of Nights.

Left by herself, Nights sank to the ground and covered her face. She had to get free, but how? She hadn't told any of her friends where she was going and even if they did know what good would it do? The Visitor of this Nightopia hadn't been seen in years and neither Ethan or Victoria could enter this realm. How could she get one of their Ideyas to free herself?

She looked up at Reala, his back turned towards her, and past him towards the happy park. Her eyes began to sting again thinking about how, for a few moments, she almost had everything she wanted. Those hopeless Visitors things that she, a Nightmaren, wanted so much.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

“I have found Nights,” Owl told Ethan, while on another plane of the Dream Gate, but only a few feet away, the invisible creature told Victoria the news. So while the two Visitors couldn't see or hear the other, they had their friends keep an open line of communication between them.

“Good, did you tell her I think Reala is trying to build an army?” Ethan asked, arms crossed.

Owl shook his head. “I believe Nights has already figured that out herself. Reala has her captured in a Nightopia.”

“Right, captured.” Ethan tapped his finger on his arm, trying to recall information given to him earlier in the evening. “So, we just need one of our Ideyas things to free her, right?”

“Yes, you do. Sadly,” Owl looked down, “you two cannot enter that Nightopia since it doesn't belong to either of you.”

Ethan pressed his mouth into a line. “What do we do?”

The invisible creature continued to relay the conversation to Victoria as Owl and Ethan discussed options.

Victoria groaned and raised her hands in the air. “Invisible creature, tell Ethan for one so smart, he is certainly so dumb.”

“Umm...” The invisible creature seamlessly changed to the plane where Ethan was. “Ethan, Victoria says you're smart, but...you're dumb?”

“She what now?” Ethan stared, befuddled, in the direction of the invisible creature. 

“M'dear,” Owl addressed the invisible creature. “Until the Visitors are able to speak face-to-face again, we need to discuss...filtering the messages.”

“Huh?”

“No, no,” Ethan injected. “She's doing a great job because she doesn't hold back. Go on, invis', what else does the subject of that,” he pointed to his second Nightopia, “have to say?”

“Umm,” the invisible creature started shuffling her feet. “Victoria says, if all you need is an Ideya, then just take one of hers.”

“Oh, great.” Ethan rolled his eyes. “First argument through an invisible carrier. Kinda like texting.” When the invisible creature started making confused noises again, Ethan shook his head. “Tell her that's a stupid idea.” After all, he reasoned, you needed your Ideya for your heart and all that weird dream junk he was learning about.

“Err...now she's yelling...” the invisible creature mumbled out. “She says if it's so stupid then take her blue Ideya of Intelligence since she obviously doesn't need it...”

Owl brought a wing to his forehead. He really needed to have a talk with the creature. He then looked back up. Wait, the creature...

Ethan stood there, mouth opened, surprised at the message. “How...how in the hell did I fall for such an insulting girl?” he asked the invisible creature.

“I dunno...I mean, last night you were both yelling really mean things to eachother right before you kissed her.”

Ethan gulped and his eyes widen. “Did what now?”

“Hoo, wait!” Owl happily cheered and Ethan was grateful for the interruption. “Wait, wait, that plan can work!”

“How so?” asked the invisible creature.

“M'dear, you can carry the Visitor's Ideya from one place to another. Why, even to the pits of Nightmare itself. You can certainly take it to free Nights.”

“I can?” she asked confused. 

“Wait,” Ethan said. “Won't taking her Ideya hurt Victoria?”

“As long as the Ideya can be returned, the Visitor will be fine.”

“Well, ah, hmm.” Ethan rubbed the back of his head. “I guess that was a brilliant plan. So, ah, apologize for me would ya?”

The invisible creature did and Victoria gave a reply.

Owl had to stop the creature before she could relay that message. “No not repeat to this boy what that girl just said.”

Ethan, while not knowing what was said, couldn't help but smile. “So, that girl always like this?”

“Just to you,” Owl said. “She's polite to the rest of us.”

Ethan laughed. “This is gonna be fun.” Then a blue Ideya came into view, held by the invisible creature. “Ah, she just had to send that one, didn't she?” he said mildly insulted and amused.

“Umm,” the invisible creature went. “I can sneak myself past Reala, but,” she looked at the glowing orb, “how can I sneak this past him?”

Ethan smirked. “I have an idea.”

Back in the Nightopia, Nights had her face in her hands, distressed over the terrible turn of events and the sadness in her heart. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Looking up she saw nothing; that sight filled her heart with hope. She felt fingers on her face gently turning her head towards the door, then back in front of her. Reala still had his back to her. She nodded and graciously await whatever plan they had to free her. 

With a small noise, like one opening their mouth wide, a blue Ideya slowly appeared out of nowhere. Nights wasn't expecting that. Her own jaw dropped. How? She wondered. She didn't have much time to as the Ideya was shoved into her hands. 

“Take it back to Victoria,” whispered the invisible creature.

Nights didn't have to be told twice. She quickly used it to free herself. Then she glanced at the doorway, so close, and then looked at Reala, who hadn't noticed. Nights could easily sneak away and avoid confrontation, however, the imagine of his smirk was still fresh in her mind. “Thank you,” Nights told the invisible creature. She then shoved the Ideya forward and it landed in the creature's arm. “You take it back to her though.” The creature tried to ask a question. “Go,” Nights said before it could be asked.

“...Mm.” And she began to walk away.

With her leaving, Nights flew. “Reala!”

“Ah, Nights,” he said, not even looking back. “Have you come to your senses so soon?” By this time, he saw she was already flying under and in front of him. He barely had time to comprehend her escape as she quickly moved overhead. He gasped, realizing her moves, and flew away before her Paraloop could seize him. “You would attack an injured 'Maren?”

“Still can fly, can't you?” she said, as he started to form his own Paraloop.

Paraloop battles were interesting with dodging another's vortex while trying to close your own around them. Thank goodness the circle didn't have to be perfect, so long as the Twinkle Dust connected. That's why Nights found drawing figure-8's the most effective method. When one circle failed, you were already starting your other. However, it seemed Reala had taken notice of this tactic long ago and he too was doing figure-8's. An onlooker would get quite dizzy watching them.

“You tricked me!” Nights yelled.

“I did no such thing.” He swerved to avoid another Paraloop. “Believe it or not, I have been truthful in all my words tonight. My only error was forgetting how much of a disillusioned fool you are!”

“You're right; I don't believe you!” Nights flew high. She planned to create a giant Paraloop, one that could suck even those not in the circle. She dove down and around to catch the tail end of her Twinkle Dust. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Reala almost finishing his smaller circle, but she had almost completed hers! She didn't.

“Wotcha!” Reala's smaller Paraloop engulfed her and she vanished into the portal.

“Ha!” Reala laughed victoriously at the space where Nights once was. He smugly smiled. Then. “Argh!” He grabbed his head in frustration. He had won, yes, but now he had to go find her again. He grumbled at his lack of foresight.

Elsewhere, the opposite end of the portal opened and dropped Nights to the ground with a thud. She laid there, face on the ground, for a bit, contemplating her loss. Then, with a yell, she started pounding the ground in frustration. She got up and kicked the nearest object, a pile of jack-o-lanterns stacked on top of eachother, and they fell with a splat. She grabbed a nearby witch's broom and snapped it over her knee. She then used what was left of the handle to swat at a large spider in its web, sending it flying off. She continued her rage, breaking and throwing objects, frightening off ravens and bats, until she reached a fountain of 'blood' that was surrounded by prop skeletons. Exhausted, she sat down at the fountain and held her knees close to her.

The emptiness hurt.

A short time passed and Nights glanced up from her misery and at the full moon in the evening sky. As if she didn't felt brokenhearted enough, she had to be transported this to Nightopia: The one that reminded her of 'home', of Nightmare. She saw the haunted house in the short distance, could also hear the screams from it too, and the graveyard that was always filled with a thick fog. Back when Nights first encountered this world, she thought Nightmare had already taken it over. It certainly looked like a Nightmaren boss level. The third-levels were confused the first time they saw it too. But no, it belonged to a Visitor who adored bloody horror movies and was enthralled with Halloween after a visit to the States one October long ago.

Nights turned her head to look at the statue in the middle of the fountain: A scared maiden about to be devoured by a huge werewolf. As she stared at it, and thought about their roles, a hooded figure approached from behind. He held a chainsaw and, when he was close enough, pulled the chain to start it up.

“Not now,” Nights said unfazed and rested her head on her hands.

Disappointed noises came from under the hood and out came Nightopians, who set their costume and prop down. Seeing the familiar Nights looking sad, they floated over to her and offered her a caramel apple.

“I'm gonna need something stronger than that.”

They handed her a huge chocolate bar.

“That's better.” She took it and bit off a large chunk. The Nightopians continued to play in front of her. Their foolery, unfortunately, didn't alleviate her mood. At least the candy was tasty.

Her thoughts strayed towards the owner of this Nightopia. Nights first met that Visitor here instead of the Dream Gate and the Visitor immediately thought Nights was a Nightmaren. Not that the Visitor was wrong, but it still hurt. However, once the Visitor got a good look at Nights, at Nights' regal outfit and bright eyes, decided Nights was a prince who fought Nightmarens. Nights smiled weakly. Not that the Visitor was wrong about that either...

“Nights.”

Nights turned towards the Visitor. “Hello, Victoria.”

The girl sat by him. “Are you alright?” she asked softly.

Normally, Nights would steer the subject to something pleasant, however, Nights' defenses had been devastated and he couldn't keep up a front. He turned his head from her, not wanting her to see how dejected he felt. Now he felt her arms wrapped around him in a comforting hug. They sat like that for awhile. 

“I'm sorry,” Nights said.

“What ever for?”

“You should be out having fun with Ethan.” He sighed. “Not here.”

“This is my Nightopia and you are my friend, Nights. And I know Ethan would want me here right now.” The two continued to sit. Suddenly, a large crack of thunder, followed by a manically cackle, disturbed them. 

Nights turned towards her. “Can we go to your second Nightopia? I sure could go for some of those chocolate parfaits and crème brulee they have there.”

“I think that's a good idea.” She got up. “I have to warn you, though: Reala is at the Dream Gate waiting for you.”

Nights frowned. “I'll go take care of him.” Victoria lifted her eyebrows and gave him a knowing look. “Unless... you took care of him already?”

Victoria didn't answer. She just smiled and walked towards the door.

Nights looked around at Victoria's first Nightopia. Thank goodness her other two Nightopias were normal. Then again he supposed this unusual one was the reason why Victoria still had all 5 of her Ideyas; what Nightmaren could possibly scare her light away?

When they entered the Dream Gate, Reala sat at the fountain, sporting a black eye.

He remained seated but spoke up. “I am sorry,” he said sincerely. “I got carried away and should not have Captured you.”

“You think?!” Victoria yelled. Nights held up an arm. He gave her a look to let Reala continue.

“Nights, can we talk, please?”

Nights crossed his arms and nodded. “I have thought about your offer.”

Reala leaned back on the fountain and gave a long sigh. “And?”

“All you want is reassurance you'll survive,” Nights kept his voice low. “Here is your reassurance.” He placed a hand on Victoria's shoulder. “If, if, Wizeman comes back, she is going to help me defeat him.” He lifted his hand and floated closer to him. “Because, you see, I do care about your survival, Reala, despite what you think, and I have already taken measures to ensure it some time ago.” Reala lowered his head but kept his gaze on Nights. “However, right now, I don't care about you.” Reala frowned. “So, you'll survive if we fight Wizeman, Reala, but I don't care if I ever see you again.” Nights wanted to shout so many things at him. How happy they could have been together, how they could have lived out theirs lives in bliss, but no: Nights would not give him the satisfaction of the sorrow he caused.

Reala took a breath. “Please think of the odds and be rational,”

Nights reached his patience and cut him off. “I am not going to have sex with you!”

Reala, and Victoria, felt embarrassed at the bluntness and wording of that statement. Reala also couldn't argue how, at the moment, that was a rational thought. “I will take my leave.” He got up from his spot.

“If you want our truce to remain intact, do not bring this discussion up with me again.”

Reala clenched his fists. “Very well.” He flew away from the Dream Gate, leaving Nights and everyone there.

“I'd thought he'd never leave,” said the invisible creature.

“You and me both. How long have you been there?” 

“Since you got back, Nights.”

“Right.” Nights excused himself from Victoria and floated over to Ethan's side. “Ethan? Owl?”

Ethan was busy writing on some parchment Owl had given him. The feathered quill Ethan used looked like one of Owl's. 

“Glad you made it back safely like Owl said you would, Nights,” Ethan said. “I'm really sorry this evening has been rough for you."

“Hoo. Hoo. Yes, Nights, you've been through an awful ordeal. I know if you want to talk about it, I am always here to listen to you.”

Nights nodded her head. “I think I'll take you up on that offer in the morning. However, would you mind if Victoria and I gorge ourselves on sweets until then?”

Owl nodded. Nights looked towards Ethan.

“Yeah, you two go ahead and have fun. You look like you need the girl time.” He went back to his papers.

“What could you possibly be writing?” she asked, hands on her hips.

“If I'm gonna come back and keep losin' my memories, I wanna write some info down for myself.”

“Such as?”

He paused and read off a line. “'Victoria is crazy and over-powered: Do not piss her off.'”

Nights laughed. It felt good. Ethan smiled. “So, is that what you think of your 'dream girl'?” 

“I think when I wake up I need to sit down and read 'Taming of the Shrew'.”

Nights, Owl, and Ethan laughed about that.

Then Owl had to yell over: “M'dear, do not tell that Visitor what we are talking about!”

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you.


End file.
